


Through the Door Frame

by little_miss_fangirling



Series: Blood, Brains and Bricks, Reader Adventure [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Gen, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_miss_fangirling/pseuds/little_miss_fangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You choose to go through the doorway in search of whatever dark body moved past the frame only moments ago. It hadn't attacked you when you said hello.  Whatever was there wouldn't hurt you right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Door Frame

You decide the hallway is the best idea. It’s right there, just to your right, had it been something dangerous it would have come at you already.  
“It’ll be okay, it’s just someone who works here,” you encouraged yourself.  
Slowly shuffling towards the door, you quickly popped your head inside. It didn’t seem like anything was moving. You looked again and saw what had previously moved past the door, or rather who it was. Crouched down behind a desk was Kdin.  
“Y/N,” he groaned.  
“Ah, are you okay?” You asked slowly approaching.  
You entered and quickly shut the door behind you, afraid of whatever the previous noise could have been. Turning back to the crouching man, you noticed he had stood up and was leaning heavily against a table. His breath was very deep and jagged. You stepped forward looking him over. A deep red liquid oozed from his mouth and cuts in his arms.  
“Oh my god! Are you okay?” You asked rushing forward.  
Helping him into a chair you noticed he stopped breathing. He leaned over the back of the rolled chair and slowly closed his eyes.  
“Kdin?” You called, “Kdin! Don’t you die on me!” You shouted shaking him.  
Your eyes swelled with tears. ‘What is going on?’ You questioned desperately.  
However before you knew it, you heard a deep and smothered moan. You tried to rise your eyes to his limp body but just couldn’t do it. You wiped away your tears and tried focused on breathing. ‘He’s dead, he’s dead. Someone just died in my arms. Not just someone but Kdin. Kdin’s dead.’ 

Had you looked up, you might have survived but you were so moved by Kdin’s death that you couldn’t even see the danger coming straight at you. It was only moments after Kdin’s death that he was waking up again. Starting with a twitch in his fingers, moving to a flicker of his eyes. You were too distressed to see the imminent danger waking right up in front of you before it was too late. It was only when there was a louder moan that you realised something was wrong.  
“Kdin?” You asked leaning forward looking for any sign of movement.  
His mouth twisted into a nasty scowl. You stood fully up, moving way.  
“Kdin?” You asked worried.  
His eyes popped open and he rapidly stood up and jumped towards you. His body hit yours, causing you to fall backwards over a office bin and falling onto the ground. Kdin stood crouched above you and looked at you hungrily before launching forward at your flesh. 

Minutes passed of incredibly painful suffering as he bit down on your arms, ripping apart your body with his teeth. Eventually it caused you to bleed to death and not long after that when you returned from your deathly slumber as a zombie yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Kdin.


End file.
